


Walking on Air

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bending (Avatar), Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kuvira is just lonely, NSFW, Omega!Opal, Omegaverse, Porn with Small Plot, Sex, additonal tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Kuvira and Opal are forced to work together for a dance routine but Kuvira refuses to work with the Omega. Why?“Beifong Jintu Dance Company, founded by Suyin Beifong and it has been cultivated by her children to create a unique artistic style that became a symbol of Zaofu. Their dance style is of elegance, grace, and power, integrating Earth and Metal bending into the routine. A pride and joy of Zaofu, the dance company have open their arms up to other Earthbenders. It became a way for Earthbenders to cultivate their Metalbending. With Suyin as the matriarch of Zaofu, Beifong Jintu Dance Company has been the spotlight of culture and customs- a leading example of a prosperous city in the Earth Kingdom.”





	1. Chapter 1

Beifong Jintu Dance Company, founded by Suyin Beifong and it has been cultivated by her children to create a unique artistic style that became a symbol of Zaofu. Their dance style is of elegance, grace, and power, integrating Earth and Metal bending into the routine. A pride and joy of Zaofu, the dance company have open their arms up to other Earthbenders. It became a way for Earthbenders to cultivate their Metalbending. With Suyin as the matriarch of Zaofu, Beifong Jintu Dance Company has been the spotlight of culture and customs- a leading example of a prosperous city in the Earth Kingdom.

Among the dancers is Kuvira, a young woman that have shined above the rest of the dancers with her heart-captivating skills in both Earth and Metal bending, as well as performing raw dances that capture the essence of the company. It was no secret that Kuvira was one of Suyin’s pride and joy, a favorite among her students. She was practically a daughter to Suyin.

While the company has always prided in dancers that excel in Metal and Earth bending, there was one dancer that was an expectation. She was one of Suyin’s younger children, Opal Beifong. Unlike the majority of her family, she was an Airbender.

That didn’t sway Suyin at all, she was ecstatic to have a daughter that can Air bend and she was overjoyed when her daughter took an interest in the dance world. The company welcomed her with open arms and they weren’t dissuade that an Airbender was joining the ranks. Suyin explains that her daughter’s Airbending was going to add diversity to the dances, creating a style that would incorporate an ageless time filled with peace.

Before Suyin had Opal join the company, she had her daughter sent to the Air Temple where there was a small amount of Airbenders living in a small society. There, Opal was able to learn about the customs, the history, and the traditions of the Air community as well as making new friends. She even meet the Avatar, a woman that could bend all the main elements. When Opal came back, the dance company was thrilled to engaged new styles to the dance routine. All except one.

Opal and Kuvira somewhat grew up together, but also not really. Kuvira kept to herself most of the time and didn’t open up to anyone except Suyin. Bataar Jr., Opal’s oldest brother, has often taken an interest in Kuvira when they were in the middle of their teen years. For a short while, Opal thought Kuvira had actually returned the interest but her Alpha traits grew as Kuvira entered her late teens. It became apparent that Kuvira lost interest in Bataar Jr., whether it was because he was a Beta or maybe she was more interested in Omega girls. No one really knows. Anyone too curious would get a taste of Kuvira’s cold personality.

That was the problem when Opal came home with her intensive knowledge of Air bending culture, Kuvira wasn’t willing to adapt to the new changes to her dance routines.

“Kuvira.” Opal growls, tilting her head up at the Alpha. The Alpha responds by crossing her arms, amplifying her muscular shoulders, her toned stomach, and that cold look on her face. If Kuvira wasn’t so cold, Opal admitted that she found the Alpha heavily attractive. Kuvira was the heartthrob of Zaofu but she never has taken an interest in anyone. “Can you please be reasonable? I’m not asking much from you.”

Kuvira sighed and narrowed her eyes. Her breathing intensified as she dug her fingers into her arms. Her anger was evident by the way her body shook. Everyone around the duo was shivering from the interaction, worried that it might get ugly. Suyin wasn’t there to keep Kuvira on a leash, as she had meetings to attend. Kuvira glared at the Omega with her fern green eyes. She coldly said, “I do not like changes to my routine.”

Opal hated the way Kuvira looked down at her. It was intoxicating. Weird, right? Opal couldn’t deny that she imagined those eyes staring at her in the bedroom. However, that wasn’t the right time to be thinking that so Opal pumped her chest forward to establish what little dominance an Omega could achieve. “We are partners and I really am not asking for much. I only ask to incorporate this dance style to add this element of grace to your style.”

“I don’t want your air blowing dances.” Kuvira scoffed, making Opal growl at her. “My style is fine just the way it is.”

“Mother paired us up.” Opal reminded the Alpha. This made the Alpha roll her eyes. “I get that you don’t seem to like me but at least cooperate with me.”

Something snapped in Kuvira, she didn’t get mad but there was a faint blush on her cheeks when she spoke. “I don’t dislike you, I just don’t like changes to my routine.”

“Then work with me.” Opal pleaded. The other dance members were on edge as they watch them argue. They were ready to run if Kuvira went on one of her rampages. “Mother really wants us to work. She is expecting a lot from us.”

Kuvira’s features soften. She always had a soft spot for Suyin, the closest mother figure to her. She tilt her head to the side before speaking. “Well, maybe we aren’t going to work out. Okay, princess? Maybe it’s better to end this duo before it really doesn’t work out.”

That was like a slap in the face for Opal and it showed on her face. It was getting a rejection after confessing your love. Opal knew that wasn’t the case but she felt like Kuvira was being too harsh with her words. Her eyes went wide and then her eyebrows furrow a bit, her lips quivering. Kuvira flinched at the sight but she tried to remain stoic, yet there was an uneasiness to her now. Opal shrugged her shoulders, feeling defeated. “Fine. I’ll tell mother this.”

There was a flash of regret on Kuvira’s face but it was easily covered up by the fact that the Alpha immediately turned around to leave Opal standing there, in front of the other dance members. However, there was two dancers that refuse to just let that happen.

“Kuvira!” A younger man called out, followed by his brother supporting him by also stepping up.

Kuvira looked over to the men, her eyes narrowed at the sight of them. The troublemakers of the dance group, aka Wing and Wei Beifong. They were twins and the youngest of the Beifong family. They weren’t too crazy about dancing but they enjoyed incorporating their style, learning to enjoy dancing in all.

“Why can’t you just give Opal a chance?!” Wei said, glaring at the Alpha.

“We aren’t going to just stand around while you make our older sister cry!” Wing said. This earned a couple of nods from the other dance members.

“You can’t force me to change my routine.” Kuvira said, crossing her arms and facing the twins. She lets out a sigh. “I wasn’t trying to make Opal cry, okay? I just don’t work well with others.”

“Then can’t you at least give it a try.” Wei says again. “It’s not going to hurt to at least open up.”

“Look, mom isn’t coming home until about six thirty tonight. That’s about five hours from now.” Wing says, watching Kuvira raise an eyebrow. “Why don’t we leave the dance studio and let you two try to work out something?”

“Us? Alone?” Opal gasps. If they weren’t in this situation, Opal would have been excited. However, Opal wasn’t sure if she could even have a decent conversation with Kuvira.

“Why not?” Wei says. “You have nothing to lose, Kuvira.”

Kuvira pondered the idea for a moment. She really did not want to give in to the twin’s antics but she didn’t see anything wrong with their proposition. “If we don’t come up with anything, then can this be dropped?” Kuvira asked.

Opal was surprise to see Kuvira actually somewhat agreeing to this. Her heart fluttered in both excitement and nervousness. Opal says, “I don’t have a problem with this.”

“Well, Kuvira?” Wing asked. Everyone was looking at the Alpha.

Kuvira sighed and said, “Fine.”

“Then so be it.” Wei said. “Just to make sure you don’t cheat your way out, we are going to lock the studio doors until mom gets home.”

Kuvira growls, scoffing at the twins. “Okay, too far.”

Wing raised an eyebrow, unnoticed by Opal, as he said, “You scared?”

“I’m not.” Kuvira grunted. She knew why Wing was taunting her and she hate that he did it in front of Opal. “Fine, you can lock the doors if it is okay with Opal.”

Wing and Wei looked towards their older sister, who was a bit stunned at Kuvira passing the offer to her. Opal looked at Kuvira. The Alpha had a nonchalant look on her face, edged with a bit of anger. Then Opal looked at her younger brothers, they had this indescribable look on their faces. It was like they knew something and she didn’t. Opal says, “Okay. We can do that.”

The twins cheered and ushered everyone out of the studio. The other dance members did not waste a second to run out, leaving Opal, Kuvira, Wei, and Wing alone. Once everyone was gone, the twins lets out a satisfied huff. Wing says, “Alright, starting now, you and Opal need to have some kind of dance at the end of the day.”

“If you two really can not make one up, then that’s it. Kuvira, we won’t let your dance number change. Deal?” Wei says.

“Deal.” Kuvira mumbled.

“Deal.” Opal says.

Wei and Wing look at Kuvira and they both say, “You promise you’ll actually attempt to try?”

“Fine.” Kuvira says, getting annoyed with the twins. They raise their eyebrows in a skeptical manner. “I will, okay?”

“You swear on your Alpha pride?” Wei says.

“I swear.”

“Swear on your hots for Opal?” Wing whispers, as for Opal to not hear him, with a small snicker. Kuvira’s eyes snap open.

“I swear!” Kuvira hissed, looking over to see if Opal heard. The Omega didn’t seem to understand why the Alpha was suddenly getting mad, which was good for Kuvira. “Get your asses out of here you dumb shits.”

They snicker as they start to leave the studio. They both say, “Good luck you two!”

“Get lost.” Kuvira grumbled.

“Hey. Hey, Kuvira.” Wing whispers at the Alpha. He covers his mouth so Opal could not see what he is saying. He mouths the word ‘condoms’ and his eyes notion the twin’s bags over by the wall. Kuvira was ready to snap at them before the twins shut the door and locked it.

“What was that all about? What did Wing say?” Opal asked as she saw the huffing Alpha.

The Alpha stands up straight, coughing into her fist, trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks. She say, “Nothing, they are just being stupid.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Opal hated this. She wasn’t sure if this was going to work out. Kuvira hasn’t really spoken to her since Wing and Wei locked them in the studio. She was just playing with a ball of metal in her hands, changing the shape of it to create bizarre figures. Her attention wasn’t interested in the abandoned Opal. Or so it seems.

“Kuvira.” Opal whispered. A part of her was worried to get Kuvira’s attention. A part of her was determined. The Omega wasn’t going to just spend five hours doing nothing. If Kuvira wasn’t going to do anything, then Opal might as well.

Kuvira seems to flinch at the sound of her name. She turned her head, reluctantly, towards Opal. There was a stoic gaze in her eyes but there was something that flashed beneath Kuvira’s exterior. Nervousness? Kuvira responds, “Opal.”

“Why don’t we talk?” Opal suggested, raising a shoulder. Kuvira raised her eyebrow, then pondered bit at the question. She seems to be on the borderline of agreeing and disagreeing. “Let’s just start there. I would like to know what you’re thinking about all of this, about me, and maybe I can learn something about you.”

The Alpha shrugged her shoulders but she turned her body to face her. She had a confused look on her face, unsure if she was willing to open up to the Omega. “Fine. I don’t want to change my dance routine.”

Opal lets out a grumble but she took it back. She wanted to be patient with the Alpha. “I get that and I respect that. I just want to know the reason. Is it me? Do you not like me?”

Kuvira seems to be tripping on her words. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and she pouted her lips a bit. “No.”

“No? No, what?” Opal urged, trying to get a proper answer from Kuvira.

The Alpha sighed, getting frustrated. Opal wasn’t sure if it was aimed at her. “I-I just don’t like changes.”

“Then is it me?” Opal says, taking a step closer to Kuvira. The Alpha faltered a bit but she tried to stand her ground as Opal was within her reach. “If you have a problem with me, personally, then I am willing to understand and leave you alone. It’s okay to say that it really is me.”

Kuvira’s words came out like a flood, a mess. She wasn’t even forming complete sentences. The Alpha took an extra moment to take a deep breath. Once she did, her mind was even in a worse frame of chaos. “It’s not you but it is. I don’t know.”

Opal watched as the Alpha rubbed the back of her head, her eyebrows furrowed. The blush on her face still haven’t vanished. Opal felt bad and she said, “I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I can see that I’m just making things worse.”

Opal sadly started to turn around towards her bags by the other side of the wall. However, the Omega felt a hand grab her wrist and she was forced to turn around to see a flustered Alpha. Kuvira was biting her lower lips, her eyes looking straight at the ground. It was like she was ready to explode. Opal was stunned. She has never seen Kuvira this uptight and weird around her. All her life, Kuvira never really had a full conversation with her, she was always some distance away from the Omega, and Opal never really knew much about her. Suyin was always the one that Kuvira was close to and to see Kuvira being a bit forward, it was happily shocking to Opal. With a heavy breath, Kuvira grumbles, “Wait. Don’t leave me.”

All Opal could say was just one word. “Okay.”

Kuvira, surprisingly, gently guided Opal to face her. Her head was down and her long locks covered most of her head. Her body was just the definition of nervousness. Her hands were shaking, almost clammy, and her breathing was erratic. “I-I-It’s not you but it is. I-I-I can’t...I.”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Opal assured the Alpha. Kuvira nodded and she took a deep breath.

“I just...I...can’t think when I’m around you.” Kuvira stuttered. She raised her head, her beet red handsome face. Hey, that was Opal’s words, not me.

“Can’t think?” Opal says, she was just trying to confirm what Kuvira was saying.

“Everytime I’m near you, my head goes blank.” Kuvira says, feeling a bit more confidant. “If we work together, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to think properly.”

Afraid. Opal never thought Kuvira would ever use that word. “I see, you can’t think when you’re around me. Can you tell me why?”

Kuvira lets out a growl. It wasn’t a mean growl but it also somewhat a possessive growl. It was the kind of growl that an Alpha does whenever their mate is being jeopardized by another Alpha. Kuvira’s grip somewhat tightens as she pulls Opal closer. They were an inch away from each other and Opal could feel the Alpha’s body heat. With a quick, yet serious, voice, Kuvira says, “I want you.”

Opal felt like her world shattered. Did she just hear Kuvira say that she wants her? Wants her like an Alpha wants to mate with an Omega? “Want me? What do you mean?”

Kuvira lets out a louder growl in frustration. Her eyes were narrowed in embarrassment, too nervous to look at Opal in the eye. “Ugh, are you really going to make me say it? Fuck.”

“Say what?” Opal asked. Her heart was beating in a rapid pace, watching the Alpha become undone for her.

“I want you, Opal. I-I-I...like you. For a long time, I’ve liked you and the reason why I can’t work with you is because I can’t think properly around you. I feel like my mind goes blank and all I think about is you.”

If Opal could describe a flustered Alpha in one word, she would pick the name ‘Kuvira’. Her heart felt like it was going to rip from her chest. Opal says, “But...you never got close to me. You were always with my mom.”

Kuvira seems more confident as she explains, “At one point, I was jealous of you. I was jealous of you because Suyin was your mom, not mine.”

“Suyin loves you like a daughter.” Opal assured.

“I know but it was hard, at first, to see you and be reminded that Suyin is your mother. My parents abandoned me, Opal.”

Opal felt everything was connecting the dots. The way Kuvira would glare at her, the way Kuvira avoided her, and why Kuvira seems to favor Suyin more. “I’m so sorry, Kuvira. I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I was stubborn. I was ashamed. I didn’t want to tell people that I was abandoned.” Kuvira says, feeling a bit calmer. “I latched onto Suyin because I was scared to be abandoned again. Yet every time you were around, I felt inferior and I felt like I don’t deserve Suyin. I avoided you in both jealousy and attraction.”

“Didn’t you and my brother have a thing, though?” Opal asked.

“Yeah, it was brief.” Kuvira answered. “I thought it was fine, he was nice and I thought I could officially join the family if it was through him. I used him to satisfy this dream of finally having a real family. Sick, right?”

“No.” Opal answered. “You were just lonely and didn’t know how to open up.”

Kuvira looked like she was slapped in the face, like the truth was that powerful. What followed was a gentle smile on the Alpha as she took Opal’s hands into her own. “Yeah, you’re right. It was wrong of me to use your brother like that. I found that out when I fell in love with you.”

A blush was rising in Opal’s cheeks. Now it was her turn to get nervous. “This whole time, I thought you just hated me for being a bit different from everyone else.”

“No, Opal.” Kuvira assured. “I never hated you. I was just jealous of you. When I was with your brother, I kept noticing you more and more. Before you left for the Air Temple, I knew that my heart wanted you.”

“Kuvira.” Opal whispered. This side of Kuvira was immensely intense and emotional. No one has ever really seen Kuvira like this. Opal could feel her energy becoming one with Kuvira, this strange wave of connection that made Opal’s heart flutter in excitement. Her green eyes watch the way Kuvira was relaxed, finally, around her. Opal’s eyes traced along Kuvira’s handsome frame, the birthmark under her eye, and to her lips.

“Opal.” Kuvira says. “I like you and if you want to give this lame Alpha a chance, I want to—“

Kuvira never finished that sentence. Opal leapt into Kuvira’s arms, crashing her lips onto the Alpha. For a split second, Kuvira was surprised but she responded back with much vigor. Her arms wrap around Opal, pulling her up. Opal wrapped her legs around Kuvira, being lifted up by the Alpha. Kuvira gently placed the Omega onto the floor of the studio, looming over the Omega. Kuvira had to push some bags to the side to make room for them. Which was odd...since they had all the space in the studio but they choose an area occupied by bags. Oh wait...hahah.

Their lips never parted as their hands started to explore each other’s bodies.The Omega breaks the kiss when Kuvira’s hands slipped under the green shirt that Opal wore. Her fingers pinched a harden nipple, making Opal moan out loud. Kuvira groaned in response, using the other hand to tease the other nipple, rolling it in between her fingers. With the swift of her hands, Kuvira rolled the shirt above Opal’s chest, revealing two small perky breast hiding underneath a sports bra. The bra was halfway off, revealing two small brown nipples. Kuvira’s tongue licked her lips upon the sight.

Opal felt vulnerable but she felt confident at the same time. Being displayed like this, Opal felt a rush shock her at her core. Being underneath the Alpha, Opal grew more excited as she watch the way Kuvira gaze upon her.

“Opal.” Kuvira whispered. A strand of hair was out of place, dangling above her face. Opal felt an urge to run her fingers through those dark locks. “Are you sure?”

Opal swallowed her nerves down, her mind in a heated state of lust, and she nods her her. “Yes, Kuvira. I’m sure. Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira felt all of her thoughts washed away as Opal’s hands ran across her body, exploring every inch of skin. Her fingers felt amazing as they explore the muscles on Kuvira’s upper back, running small nail marks on the heated flesh. Kuvira groans as Opal slowly tugged the tank top off. Somehow her hands went down to the edge of the clothing without Kuvira noticing.

The tank top was swiftly taken off. Kuvira almost ripped the sports bra off of her, throwing it off to the side. Opal was in the process of taking her shirt off, along with her bra. All that was left was their bottom half.

There was a huge bulge in Kuvira’s pants, that much was evident. It nudged against Opal’s sex, making the Omega squirm a bit. Kuvira would place her hands by either side of the Omega’s head to brace herself, then roll her hips into the Omega. Each empty hump would make Opal’s legs lift in the air, a bit higher each time. It was like a courtship, an erotic dance.

Opal couldn’t get enough of the way Kuvira’s toned stomach would tighten and relax with each thrust. It was hypnotic. It was like watching a wave travel across the ocean. Soon, there was a slight stain forming on Kuvira’s dark green sweats. With a huff, Kuvira slipped off the sweats to reveal a tight boxers underneath. The underwear hugged Kuvira’s muscular frame perfectly. The bulge at her crotch seems bigger and Opal’s mouth watered upon the sight.

“Spirits.” Opal gasps. She could see almost every detail of Kuvira’s hard cock and she was pretty thick.

“Like what you see?” Kuvira smirked. Oh spirits, that smirk was going to be the death of Opal. The Omega nodded her head. Then the Alpha tugged Opal’s tight fitting sweats down her legs, along with her underwear, in one swoop.

The Alpha purred happily as she gently pried Opal’s legs apart. The Omega was a blushing mess. “Ah, wait.” Opal says.

Kuvira stopped rubbing small circles along Opal’s spread thighs to look at her. “Too much?”

“No.” Opal sighed. She turns her head upwards a bit, looking at the bags near them. “Could we move so that we don’t have our first time right on top of my brothers’ bags?” Kuvira chuckles. She actually reaches over into one of the bags to pull out a small stack of condoms. Opal’s eyes widen when she saw them. Now it made sense why Kuvira placed the two of them here. “How did you know?”

“That is what Wei was trying to tell to me earlier.” Kuvira says.

“It was Wing who said it.”

“Wing. Wei. Your mother really gave up on names when she had them.” Kuvira says with a smirk.

“Wait, wait.” Opal says, there was a smile on her lips. “Wing and Wei knew that you liked me before I did?”

Kuvira lets out a nervous chuckle. “Your brothers were trying to play a prank on me when I was sleeping and, long story short, I apparently sleep talk.”

Opal laughed out loud, shaking her head in disbelief. She was going to have a talk with her younger brothers. Kuvira got up and carried Opal towards the center of the dance studio, much farther from the wall. Then Kuvira regained her spot in between Opal’s legs. The Alpha tugged her boxers down her legs to release her aching hard cock. It flung out of its restraints, landing on top of Opal’s sex. The Omega moans at the contact.

Kuvira went down to kiss Opal, then placing small butterfly kisses along her neck. Her hands explored Opal’s ribs and then her stomach. She says, “I don’t want to hurt you so I need to make sure you’re prepared.”

Opal’s head was covered in a hazy fog of lust. She nodded her head as Kuvira’s hands went down between Opal’s legs. Passing through the small tuff of hair, Kuvira’s fingers rubbed against her entrance, making the Omega buck her hips. The Alpha groans as she could feel how wet Opal was for her. “Spirits, Opal.”

Kuvira thought about how this might be Opal’s first time. She didn’t know. She spent most of her time avoiding Opal so the Alpha didn’t know what she did with her life. Nevertheless, Kuvira felt determine to make Opal feel good. She slipped two fingers inside, watching Opal arch her back upon being penetrated. Opal moaned out loud as the fingers were snug inside her velvet walls, creating this friction that sent her spine on edge.

The Alpha didn’t move. She didn’t want to push Opal. She watch Opal’s beautiful face strain a bit before relaxing. The Omega’s walls fluttered around her two fingers, inviting her in. Kuvira slowly thrust her fingers deeper, making Opal squeak. The Omega held onto Kuvira’s shoulders as the Alpha gently opened her up.

Opal’s mind was filled with Kuvira. Kuvira’s scent. Kuvira’s fingers. Kuvira’s body. The Alpha was all that filled her mind. It was the only thing her mouth could speak. “Kuvira.”

The mention at her name fueled the fire within Kuvira. Her cock strained and twitch. After performing a couple of rougher thrusts, Kuvira determined that Opal was ready. She slipped her fingers out, grabbed a condom, and ripped the package open. Kuvira swiftly put the condom on, running a hand across her cock to make sure it was properly lubed. Then she gently grabbed Opal’s thighs and lined up the tip of her cock along Opal’s entrance.

“Opal.” Kuvira cooed, tracing a finger along Opal’s cheeks. “If it’s too much, please tell me.”

Opal nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. She kissed Kuvira, running her hands through her hair. The Alpha took this moment to push her way in slowly. Opal lets out a whimper, swallowed by Kuvira, as she felt her walls stretch even wider. The Omega’s fingers dug into Kuvira’s shoulders, drawing the Alpha closer to her.

Kuvira placed kisses along Opal’s cheeks as she continued to slip herself inside. Her cock was embraced by the tight walls of the Omega, smooth, hot, and wet. The Alpha groan as the walls flutter around her, squeezing her inside.

Opal moaned out loud, a few tears shed down her cheeks. She expected to hurt, while it did, it wasn’t as painful as she thought. It was a lingering pain and Opal desperately needed Kuvira to start moving.

The Alpha didn’t waste a second. She pulled out until only the tip was still inside, hissing when she lost a majority of the heat, before thrusting back inside. The Omega gasp as she was suddenly filled again. Her legs clamp around Kuvira’s waist, desperate to feel more of her.

Kuvira increased her pace, ramming into the tight cavern at the heed of Opal’s relentless begging. Opal felt like the fire was burning deep within her core. Their bodies danced together in this raw display of need, instincts, and love. Opal took a second to look over to the side. The dance studio’s walls were all mirrors so she could see the way Kuvira’s lower half rocked into her. It was so smooth and quick. It made Opal groan, knowing that Kuvira was rocking into her.

Opal watch the strain in Kuvira’s back as she gave a particular rougher thrust. Opal cries out as her fire was about to explode. Their bodies was covered in a thin layer of sweat, hands roamed across each other, needing more and more of each other.

Kuvira snarls as her hips gave out and her cock was straining to be released. She sucked in a breath and continued pumping into Opal, wanting to make her cum first before her. Luckily the Omega was on the edge and she reached up to kiss Kuvira. The Alpha groaned into the kiss, tightening her grip on Opal.

Opal came then, squeezing unbearably tight onto Kuvira, making Kuvira cum as well. Their bodies continued to rock together, a much slower pace. Each thrust was much gentler until Kuvira gave out. Her head in between the crook of Opal’s neck, Kuvira purred as Opal ran her fingers across her back. The sensation was calming to the Alpha.

“Kuvira.” Opal moaned, kissing Kuvira again. The Alpha was more than happy to oblige. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Opal.” Kuvira moans. “Spirits, you’re intoxicating.”

The Omega hummed at the response. “I think I have a different idea on our dance.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira says, kissing Opal’s neck. “You got inspired?”

“I sure did.” Opal says. “I hope these arms live up to their looks.”

“They do.” Kuvira smirked.

“Good, because you’ll be carrying me most of the time.”

“What am I doing?” Kuvira chuckled. “Helping you walk on air?”

Opal laugh and she smiled. She nodded her head as she says, “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was the fastest I ever finished a multi chapter story~~ Byeeee!
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! This story is going to be short and sweet so subscribe if you want to get updated immediately. I’m not sure how many chapters but I am just aiming for three.
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
